


Snow Date

by Athems



Series: Sengen Week 2020 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 6, Fluff, M/M, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE), Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 6, snow day.With too much snow making the work on the Perseus hard, the Science Kingdom has no choice but to take the day off. While most take the opportunity to play around and have fun, Gen and Senku decide to use the time to have a romantic date. If only the others got the memo...
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Snow Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have another fluffy story from me. Shocking, I know.  
> Enjoy~

They've been working diligently and tirelessly on the boat to make sure it was ready by the time they had planned on setting sail. They were already on winter and the first snow was beginning to fall rapidly.  
  
"If too much snow falls, we'll have to stop working. At least, until the weather conditions are optimal again," Senku told the rest of the generals.  
  
"So, if it's too much snow we get a free day? ~" Gen concluded, earning a disapproving look from Ishigami and smiles from Ukyo and Chrome.  
  
"I must admit that a free day sounds quite nice," the archer commented.  
  
"Yeah! I love all the science stuff we do, but some free time sounds great!" the amateur scientist agreed.  
  
"Then you can be sure that tomorrow will be a free day," Ryusui said with confidence.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Asagiri asked with suspicion.  
  
"Judging by the clouds and wind we have right now, there will be a blizzard tonight. Which means too much snow tomorrow morning." Nanami turned his eyes to their chief, "But you already knew this, right Senku?"  
  
"Yeah." The scientist didn't seem that happy with the idea of postponing their projects because of the snow, but he couldn't force the work when the conditions were bad.  
  
"Then let's tell the others!" Chrome ran outside the lab, shouting at everyone the good news, making all work halt in the meantime, which didn't make their chief happy.  
  
"Hey, tomorrow's the day off not today, so finish your work!" Senku instructed everyone before grabbing the other boy and getting him back to do his part in the lab.  
  
Gen observed all this while thinking about what he was going to do on his free day thanks to the snow. _Maybe me and Senku could have a date since we won't be working..._ he mused. He loved spending time with his boyfriend, but they usually had to work on something or other to complete their goal of reviving all of humanity; their time alone was limited and not as romantic as he would have liked. So maybe the snow day could be perfect for that much needed quality time.  
  
Gen gave a small smile, barely willing to wait for night time to share his idea with the other in the confines of their tent.  
  


* * *

  
Senku had seemed a little doubtful at the date idea at the beginning, but since they were going to have the day off whether they liked it or not, he figured it wasn't a bad way to spend his time, and he completely agreed that he was missing being with the other alone in a more romantic environment (since by night time they were usually too tired to do more than just cuddle and kiss a little in their tent).  
  
So it was decided they would spend the day together and as romantically as they could.  
  
By morning, Senku had surprised a sleepy Gen with breakfast in bed with some scrambled eggs and tea, the mentalist blushing at the sweetness of the action.  
  
When they were both finish eating they decided to lay down for a little while longer, not having any pressing matters to attend to, gave them the opportunity to just relax. The problem was that, apparently, staying inside didn't save them from being interrupted by others.  
  
"Senku! Gen!" Chrome burst into their tent, not caring about what he was interrupting. "You guys can't just stay here all day! C'mon, enjoy the snow with us!" He started pulling the two outside, ignoring their protests.  
  
They managed to ditch the over excited boy shortly after, but with their plans of staying inside ruined they decided to take a walk around the place to enjoy the view of the snow-covered beach and forest.  
  
 _Since we're alone and all maybe I can be a little bold,_ Gen thought while walking alongside the other, itching to hold the scientist's hand. But, before he could dare to touch it his hand was grabbed by a smaller one, who turned out to be Suika's.  
  
"Gen! You came out to play in the snow too?" the little girl asked with a smile. Not waiting for an answer, she continued talking "You should come play with us!" She started to drag him towards some of the other kids who were making figures in and with the snow.  
  
Asagiri didn't have the heart to tell her no, but thankfully the other didn't share his reservations.  
  
But just as Senku was about to call out to her, a snowball hit him on the back of the head, making him fall face first into the snow covered floor.  
  
A laugh sounded from behind him prompting Ishigami to get up and look at his attacker, finding none other than a grinning Ginro with Chrome and Taiju at his side.  
  
"See? Told you I could hit him right in the head," the blond boy boasted to the other two.  
  
"Wow, you have great aim!" the modern boy exclaimed impressed.  
  
"Nah, that was just luck" Chrome denied.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Senku asked irritated.  
  
"I was telling them about snow fights, like the ones we had on our time!" Taiju explained with a grin. "What do you say? You wanna have a fight with us?"  
  
"No." If looks could kill, the other three would be dead in that moment with how Ishigami was glaring at them.  
  
"C'mon Senku, don't be so boring~" Ginro told him with his devious face. "I thought the great chief could match the three of us in this 'snow fight', but I guess I was wrong~."  
  
"C'mon Senku. It'll be fun," Chrome tried to persuade him too. "Or are you too scared of us?"  
  
The scientist continued glaring at them; noticing that both Gen and Suika were long gone, he decided to teach the three idiots a lessons in interrupting him in any way or form.  
  
"You got five minutes to prepare your ammunition…" he warned them before rushing towards his lab.  
  
The other three grinned at having convinced the chief into playing with them before starting to gather the snow, neither thinking that fighting against the inventor would probably end in defeat.  
  
When the time ran up they were greeted with a strange machine made of wood and some metal, a giant spoon filled with many badly made snowballs and a evilly grinning Senku behind it.  
  
"What's that thing?!" Chrome asked excited. "It looks so bad!"  
  
"Seems familiar but I can be sure," Taiju said, trying to jog his memory without much success.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Ginro exclaimed in apprehension. "What's that thing?! You weren't allowed to make any science to fight!"  
  
"~You never specified the rules." Senku grinned at them more pulling a lever on the side of the contraption's legs, making a barrage of snowballs rain on the other three idiots, the impact helping to shake the trees around them and make more snow fall on them.  
  
With the three buried and incapacitated Senku gave an evil laugh, boasting about his machine, "That's what you get for trying to fight against a catapult, one of the greatest inventions of the 4th century!"  
  
The other three managed to emerge from the snow pile, Ginro immediately complaining about the cold he was feeling, while Chrome kept looking at the invention with admiration and awe painted in his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember that thing," Taiju commented, laughing a little at the whole situation.  
  
"Teach me how to make one!" the amateur scientist requested.  
  
"I'll explain the use of the catapult and it's construction to you later Chrome, right now I'm busy," Senku dismissed him. "You can take this one and bother Ryusui with it if you want for now."  
  
"I like that idea!" Ginro accepted, completely stopping his complaining.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Taiju agreed. "Where is he, anyways?"  
  
"I heard him tell Ukyo he was going to go skiing, whatever that is," Chrome answered.  
  
"Then he’s surely on the mountain side," Senku told them. "Go there and bother him for the rest of the day." With that he went to go look for the mentalist, still irritated with the interruptions they kept getting.  
  


* * *

  
Gen had seen how Senku was attacked by the snowball, but Suika wasn't letting go; so, he had no choice but to follow the girl to play with her and the other kids.  
  
They had been doing some snowmen (after he explained the concept to them and made a small example), and he had to admit it wasn't quite bad. It was fun watching them put certain characteristics in each snowman to resemble the people they knew.  
  
He and Suika were now making a Senku lookalike, with the sharp eyes and scars in its face, laughing at how the hair was looking.  
  
"Glad to see you're having fun at my expenses."  
  
They both turned towards the voice, giving an apologetic smile at the scientist in question.  
  
"Senku! We made you in snow! Do you like it?" Suika asked while Asagiri looked at the other boy expectant.  
  
Ishigami gave a small smile at the little girl, patting her melon helmet and giving her a nod. "It looks great. You did a great job."  
  
Suika beamed at the praise, jumping a little to show how happy she was. "Thanks! Gen helped me do it right!"  
  
"Did he now?" The scientist turned his eyes to the other, getting a mischievous smile in return.  
  
"What can I say? I know how you look~"  
  
"Sure you do." Senku grabbed Gen's hand helping him up from the snow and starting to walk in direction of the beach. "We'll be going now Suika. Don't stay out on the snow too long or you'll get sick."  
  
"Okay!" The girl waved goodbye at them.  
  
The mentalist returned the wave, unable to hide the blush in his face at the fact that Senku was holding his hand.  
  
"Where to now Senku-chan?"  
  
"Hopefully somewhere where we won't get interrupted."  
  


* * *

  
Since it was already meal time, they stopped at the base to eat some fish, but sadly they weren’t left alone, ending up with both Kohaku and Yuzuriha joining them, who were discussing some of the modern things the latter did on the crafts club.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of things you know how to make," the blonde girl commented impressed.  
  
"Indeed. It took some time to learn it, but I'm happy I did," Yuzuriha said with a happy smile.  
  
"The things that people like her can do are what made modern civilization such a luxury for many," Gen told them.  
  
"Craftsmen like her and Kaseki allowed civilization to keep improving," Senku added.  
  
"Still, to think you can do all that, and not to forget all the statues you put back together." Kohaku seemed awed by the other's abilities.  
  
"If you want, I could teach you some things," the other girl offered.  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll stick to what I can do."  
  
"Agreed. After all, I doubt the lioness has the patience to do the things you do Yuzuriha."  
  
"Don't call me lioness!"  
  
When the four finished eating, the two boys excused themselves and went towards the beach.  
  
Unfortunately, their plans of being alone were interrupted yet again by other members of the Science Kingdom.  
  
"Ah, Senku, Gen. Good to see you," Ukyo greeted them. Kinro at his side nodding at them in greeting.  
  
"What are you two doing Ukyo-chan?" It was curious to see those two together, since one usually hung out with his sibling and the other with Chrome.  
  
"Ukyo is teaching me some more about your writing."  
  
"I was hoping maybe you could help him understand it better Senku."  
  
 _Great... When it comes to teaching something to someone Senku-chan never turns them down,_ Gen thought disappointed.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm busy right now. I'll teach you another time." With that he took Asagiri's hand in his again and went towards the shore, sitting down on the snow-covered sand waiting for the other to follow his lead.  
  
Gen sat down alongside him after a moment of thinking. "I can't believe you turned down teaching Kinro," he finally said after a while.  
  
Senku turned his eyes towards the mentalist, looking at him with a serious expression before explaining "I said I was going to spend my free day with you, and I intend to make it so."  
  
The other blushed at the words, he hugged the arm closest to him and leaned his head on Ishigami's shoulder to enjoy the view of the horizon.  
  


* * *

  
They stayed like that until the sun had set, getting up to find some dinner to take back to their tent for a more private meal.  
  
After finishing their food, they laid in bed just talking about the day and how nice it have been to spend some quality time together.  
  
"Shame we had to deal with everyone interrupting us most of the time," Gen lamented with a pout while hugging the scientist's waist.  
  
"Maybe I should give them some extra work tomorrow to punish them," Senku suggested with a smirk, starting to pet the other's hair like he knew Asagiri liked it.  
  
"So mean Senku-chan. But I can't say I don't like the idea."  
  
"Good. Now let's forget about them and focus on the time we still have."  
  
"Huh?" Gen was pushed unto his back, a grinning scientist on top of him. "But it's already night!"  
  
"The night is young mentalist," Senku whispered to him before giving him a searing kiss that left the other melting in his arms. Soon both their clothes flew around to let them enjoy some more quality time, thoughts of the others' punishment forgotten for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll die of fluff overload from my own writing one of this days, I'm sure of it.  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed, in either English or Spanish.


End file.
